A Few Words can Change Everything
by tiger1lily
Summary: Sometimes, being open minded can change your fate. By just giving Malfoy a chance, Harry is thrown on a different path. NO SLASH!
1. Some are Better than Others

**A Few Words can Change Everything**

**Chapter 1: Some are Better than Others**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter?**

**Author's Note: This is what happened if Harry took up Draco on his offer to be friends. Without Ron and Hermione, Harry develops into a different person, with different views…**

"So Potter, you'll be quick to realize that some wizarding families are better than others. I can show you the best ones. The names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The blonde boy said. I snuck a glance at Ron, the red head who had been stuffing his face with my food.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll be in the same house." I said in a bored tone. Draco smirked at Ron. Before anything could happen, Professor McGonagall walked in and led us to the Great Hall. My breath quickened to the point of hyperventilation. I needed to slow down my breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Repeat.

Much to my surprise, there was a ratty looking hat, sitting on a stool. It broke out in song, in a terrible voice, I might add.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

In my opinion, Hufflepuff seems like a terrible house.

Abbot, Hannah proved what the hat would do. When you placed it on your head, it called out your house. She got Hufflepuff. Hah!

I calmed down after I seen what you had to do. That red head was going on about wrestling a troll! Granger, Hermione (Gryffindor) practically sprinted to the stool. Longbottom(what kind of last name is that?), Neville(Gryffindor) brought the hat back to his house table! Malfoy, Draco (Slytherin) was able to hide most of his emotions, but was obviously excited about the house he was in. I was actually starting to hope for Slytherin, Gryffindors seemed like an annoying lot.

Finally, my name was called. I walked towards the stool, ignoring to hushed whispers my name caused. I placed that hat on my head and was surprised to hear it talking!

"Hmm… very ambitious. Desperate to prove yourself. A sharp mind. Almost idiotically brave…" The hat whispered.

"Not Hufflepuff, Mr. Hat!" I thought shouted.

"Don't worry," It laughed, "Not even a chance. Better be SLYTHERIN!"

The whole hall fell silent. I strutted down to the Slytherin table and sat down by a few of my housemates. When the sorting ended, the feast began.

"So, Harry. Welcome to the snake pits!" Draco said.

"It's all because of you! If you hadn't come in, I would have been stuck in the lions' den!" I replied. Malfoy and I joked around for a while, until we were interrupted by another fourth year boy.

"My name is Zabini, Blaise Zabini. Are you really Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Last time I checked I was! Guess the five of us are roommates!" I joked. It was true: him, Draco, me, and two gorilla boys named Vince and Greg were the new Slytherin boys. The three girls were Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass. Millicent looked like a female Dudley. Pansy looked kind of like a pug. Daphne was really pretty with long auburn curls and hazel eyes. Pansy nudged Daphne, pointed at me, and giggled. Great. I never could understand girl talk.

**Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Questions? Let me know! Review! Review! Review!**

**p.s. did you know wizarding is not considered a word?**


	2. The Potions Class

**A Few Words can Change Everything…**

**Chapter 2: The Potions Class**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own Harry Potter?**

**Author's Note: Since there was such a positive reaction from the previous chapter, I decided to post this one early. I love hearing from you. Keep the comments coming!**

I wandered the hallways, trying to remember the way to potions. I left the Great Hall by myself to go get my textbook. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember the way to the classroom. The dungeons are so big! Somehow, I managed to find myself about three floors above ground level. I still can't get used to these changing staircases! When I finally reached the end of the hallway, the door was locked! Eurgh! I had to backtrack!

I heard footsteps. My first thought was Filch! Blaise and I had a run in with him and his bloody cat. They watch you to make a mistake. I swear, that cat is pure evil. I spun around and ran into the person behind me.

"Sorry," I said gruffly, not looking at who it was.

"What are you playing at?" The Weasley screeched, "Being friendly with Malfoy and being in Slytherin!'

"ME!" I shouted, bewildered, "I don't even know you!"

"We sat together on the train!" He retorted.

"ONE DAY! That was one day Weasley!" I shouted at Ron. He had nerve.

"That's all it takes!" He replied.

"You just like me 'cause I'm famous!" I sneered.

"Yea… well!" Ron was interrupted by a teacher's voice.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor," I said politely, "Ronald was harassing me because I got into Slytherin."

"What are you doing in this corridor anyway Potter?" She demanded.

"I went back to get my potions book and got lost," I explained.

"Just take those stairs down two flights, take a left, and go down two more flights," She said thoughtfully.

"Thank you Professor," I said.

"Mr. Weasley. Come with me." She commanded. I smirked at Ron behind her back and sprinted away, following the path she told me to.

Finally, I reached the classroom and opened to door. I walked inside and slid into a seat by Draco and Blaise.

"Why, Mr. Potter, are new… celebrity. Fame isn't everything in my classroom and I will treat everyone the same. Now, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I smirked. Draco had warned him to study for this class. "The Draught of Living Death."

Snape glared, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat," I answered automatically.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant… SIR!" I groaned.

"Five points from Slytherin, Potter!" Snape yelled.

"For what?" I demanded.

"Being an arrogant show off, just like your father!" He snapped.

"DON'T INSULT MY FATHER!" I yelled.

"Detention. On Saturday, at six. What are you all staring at? Get to work!" Snape demanded. I began to decipher the odd instructions that had to do with potions. Finally, the class was over, and I ran out, closely followed by my friends.

"He's a piece of work alright," I mumbled more to myself than anyone else.

"That your owl?" Greg asked gruffly. I looked up, sure enough, Hedwig sat perched on the window sill.

"Hey girl," I whispered and took the envelope out of her beak, "Thanks." She gave me an affectionate nip on my finger and flew off. I ripped open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Sorry I didn't write to yer before, but I was wunderin' if you'd be wanting to come over for tea tomorrow after yer lessons at four. Seeing as tomorrow's Friday, you wouldn't have to do no homework. See you soon! No need ter reply._

_Hagrid._

"Hagrid invited me to tea tomorrow. Do any of you want to come?" I asked hopefully.

"No, sorry," Draco said, "I'd rather not associate with the filthy gamekeeper." Greg and Vince both shook their head no.

"I'll come!" Blaise said.

"Great! Let's go eat!" We made our way to the Great Hall for dinner.

**Well, there it is! Coming Soon: Dinner with Blaise and Hagrid, Flying class, and detention with none other than Snape! See you next time!**


	3. Everyone Acts a Little Suspicious

**A Few Words can Change Everything**

**Chapter 3: Everyone Act a Little Suspicious...**

**Disclaimer: Am I British? Nope! Do I own Harry Potter? Nope! Do I wish I did? Who wouldn't?**

**Author's Note: And here's the next chapter!**

"On the count of three say up. One! Two! Three!" Madame Hooch yelled. I said the word and my broom flew up into my hand. A few others had their broom come up to, including Draco, Blaise, Vince, Greg, and the Weasley boy. To my surprise, even the know-it-all Granger girl's broom didn't go into her hand. After a long time, everyone had their brooms in their hands.

"Now mount your broom and kick off!" Madame Hooch commanded. Only Longbottom went in the air. He flew horribly and he was raised by wizards! He fell off and broke his wrist. "No one is to fly until I get back!" The teacher yelled.

"Want me to teach you how to fly, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Sure, never flew before," I replied.

"While we're up there we can hide Longbottom's little rememball, somewhere he can find it later." Draco smirked.

"Up in a tree?" When he shook his head I continued, "On the roof?"

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. We mounted are brooms and flew up into the air. The rememball was tossed back and forth between us. Finally, I hurled it onto the roof and we flew down, just in time. Madame Hooch came back and we continued the lesson.

**Severus Snape's POV**

I watched my godson Draco fly around with that Potter boy. They were both really good. They were needed to be chasers on the Slytherin quidditch team, but it would be hard for me to deal with Harry. I was initially mean to him, but, when I seen his eyes, Lily's eyes, I knew I couldn't be mean to him anymore. He was her son and I had to protect him. I decided to be like the uncle I knew the boy never had

**Normal POV**

Draco and I were on our way to the Great Hall. We needed to eat. Well, I needed to eat before going to Hagrid's for tea because I knew nothing he made would be edible.

"Can I talk to you a moment?" came the drawling voice of Severus Snape.

"Bye Draco! Meet you at the Great Hall," I said and kept walking.

"Both of you!" Snape called.

"What for?" I asked suspiciously.

"I want you both to be chasers on the quidditch team," He announced.

"NO WAY! Really?" Draco shouted excitedly at the same time I asked, "What's quidditch?"

"It's the wizarding sport! It's played on brooms!" Draco exclaimed.

"Why do you want us?" I questioned.

"I saw the both of you flying and tossing around the rememball. You both would make great chasers," Snape complimented us, "Will you do it?" Well, I love flying so I might as well give the sport a try.

"Sure!" We both said.

**Later:**

"Chasers! Both of you?" Blaise shouted as we walked down to Hagrid's hut.

"I know! Isn't it great?" I cheered.

"You two must be the youngest quidditch players in a…" Blaise marveled.

"Century, Flint told us." I bragged. Marcus Flint was the quidditch captain for Slytherin and Draco and I met him after our meeting with Snape. We will have to attend his practices every other day or so. I had an extra practice by myself on Sunday to learn the rules of the game.

"Well, we're here," Blaise announced as he knocked on the door.

"Ello Harry! Glad yeh made it. How was yer first week? Slytherin is a good house. And who is this?" Hagrid asked.

"Hello Hagrid. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Zabini, Blaise Zabini," Blaise introduced himself.

"Nice ter meets yeh Blaise," Hagrid greeted.

"Hi Hagrid! My first week's been great so far! I made it onto the Quidditch team!" I exclaimed.

"That's great Harry? D'you know what position yeh'll be playin'?" Hagrid asked as he led us into his house.

"Draco and I both got chaser." I said.

"Nice job Harry! I gonna go get you two summat to eat," Hagrid left the room and I found myself staring at the newspaper.

"SOMEONE TRIED TO ROB GRINGOTTS!" I shouted.

"Shh Harry. Lower your voice. You don't get the Prophet?" Blaise asked.

"No, should I?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You would have found out before, but then again, you would have made a scene in the Great Hall." Blaise whispered.

"But it was vault 713. When I went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid, we went to that vault and emptied it. He said it was Hogwarts Business," I said urgently.

"Really? What was in the vault?" Blaise demanded.

"There was only a small package," I replied, confused.

"Whatever it was, it was expensive. Vault 713 is an old vault," Blaise thought aloud.

"Someone is trying to steal it. ITS HERE AT HOGWARTS!" I realized.

"Wha' er you two arguin' abou'?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, what was in vault 713?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"That, Harry is on'y fer Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel ter know." Hagrid paled. He knew he said too much.

"Well Hagrid it was nice meeting you. We got to go. BYE!" Blaise called and dragged me back to the castle.

"We have to tell the others," I whispered.

"We need to find out what that vault held," Blaise agreed.

"Who is Nicholas Flammel?" I wondered.

**The next day at 5:30**

"Crap!" I shouted," I'm going to be late!" The five of us were looking everywhere to find out who this Flammel dude was. Draco had written to his father and was awaiting a response while the rest of us skimmed through book after book. I stood up and ran out of the library, ignoring Madame Pince's angry yell. Finally, without a moment to spare, I reached Snape's office.

"Today, Potter," Snape began, "You will be cleaning out the cauldrons."

"Fun…" I said sarcastically. I worked through the detention in silence, but I was aware of the odd looks the professor gave me the whole time…

**Author's Note: Another chapter done and posted. Can you guys believe that this chapter is over 1,000 words? PERSONAL RECORD! Well I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I love your feedback.**


	4. You were her WHAT?

**A Few Words Can Change Everything**

**Chapter 4: You were her what?**

**Disclaimer: Me- Yea! I own Harry Potter**

** Two Hours later: Fudge- Miss Lestrange, you are hereby sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban for claiming false ownership of our boy who lived.**

** Me- NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Authors Note: I'ma back! Alright guys (and gals too!) here is the next chapter of a Slytherin! Harry. We have already seen what happened when Draco influences him, but when Snape is thrown into the mix! Who knows? A recipe for disaster…**

"I'm done, Professor. See you tomorrow, in class," I called. Thank goodness I was done. One thing I am now sure of is that if the Dursleys had me scrub cauldrons, my arms would have fallen off ages ago. I started to walk out when he called out.

"Potter. Sit down. I have to talk to you," Snape commanded.

"Is something wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"I wanted to talk to you, about Lily," He began, staring at my eyes. Wait, my eyes?

"My mother?" I choked out.

"Yes, you have her eyes," He said, still staring.

"So I've heard," I drawled.

"I knew her well," He continued, ignoring my comment, "She was my best friend." My jaw dropped. Did I hear him right? She was his friend! My mum, friends with the greasy bat of the dungeons! Well, he wasn't born in the dungeons, right?

"She was?" I asked lamely.

"Yes, and I want you to know, Harry, that you are able to talk to me about anything. I know we weren't off to a good start but…" He broke off.

"Thank you, sir." I replied and ran out. That was the most awkward conversation ever! I made my way to the kitchens, seeing as I missed dinner. All the Slytherins were told where they were. The older snakes didn't want us going hungry. Unfortunately, it seemed that I was destined to have awful luck today because I ran into HIM in the kitchens. HE was with a bushy haired girl. She had buck-teeth. She was what Draco had called a mud-blood.

"What are you playing at, Potter?" HE growled.

"What do you mean, Weasley?" I answered.

"Why'd you ditch me for Malfoy?" HE sneered.

"Clearly, I made the right choice. Who'd want to be best friends with you, when they could be best friends with him?" Clearly, I had hit a nerve. HE growled at me and slammed me into the wall. In return, I gave HIM a bloody nose.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Beaver girl, or Granger, if I remember correctly shrieked, "Let's settle this in a polite manner!"

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," I decided to give HIM one more chance.

"Ron Weasley," HE answered.

"And I'm Hermione Granger!" She chirped.

**Later **

So, we were sitting in the kitchens eating ice cream. One thing that I learned at Hogwarts was that ice cream is a food group.

"How'd you get into Slytherin, Harry, After all, Slytherins are evil and you defeated You-Know-Who," Ron asked.

"Not all Slytherins are evil, Ron!" I responded.

"Sure Harry, but Malfoy is a git." Ron replied.

"DON'T CALL MY BEST FRIEND A GIT!" I shouted.

"THAT SLIMY SNAKE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND?" He growled.

"Stop yelling!" Hermione begged.

"But out you little MUDBLOOD!' I knew instantly that what I said was wrong. I shouldn't have said it. They were going to hate me, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to care. So, I stormed out of the kitchens and ran.

I was lost. I had no idea where I was. I was in a strange room, with a mirror in the center. The words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ were inscribed at the top. I walked towards the mirror until I was right in front and looked in…

**So! What'd you guys think? Was it moving too fast? Too slow? Do you love it or hate it ? I would love to hear what you have to say. The next chapter preview:**

**Name: Mirror of Your Heart's Desire**

"**A letter from Hagrid?" Asked Draco, "Don't you normally go down to his hut on Fridays? After all, it's only Tuesday."**

** I snatched my letter back and scanned the contents. He hated ME! HOW DARE HE SAY SUCH THINGS! Draco took my letter back and started to read it:**

**Potter-**

**How dare ye call 'Mione and you-know-what! I knew that hanging out with Slytherins would ruin ye! Ye are a disgrace to Lily and James! Don't bother coming on Friday, I won't let ye in, anyway.**

**-Hagrid**


End file.
